


The Best

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Shieda Kayn, Kayn is a slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Zed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: "Don’t you know why I’m your best student, master Zed?”
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, keep your expectations low  
> first zed/kayn fic, pre rhaast.

“Kayn!” A gasp draws from a young male acolyte at noon.

Lewd squelches echo the room as he reaches his climax, panting heavily when the prodigy tightens around his softening length.

“You have got to be kidding, is that all you’ve got?” A half hard Kayn asks, annoyed.

He had heard news from another female acolyte the other day regarding this male who was currently beneath him and way too much of a premature ejaculator, that he had a dick worth fighting for and to say the least, Kayn was not impressed.

Needy and unsatisfied, Kayn huffs a breath and pulls himself off from the now flaccid dick, a trail of semen dripping out from his hole. “Such a waste of time.” Tsk-ing.

The male acolyte scrambles himself up on his elbows, watching the prodigy pick up his clothing and pulling them back on.

“But K-Kayn, you haven’t released yet-”

“And we wonder _why_ , I haven’t?” Kayn hisses. This was the fifth time now that he had chosen a target/fellow acolyte to help relieve himself with, only to be crushed with the exceptional reality that no one could keep up with him.

Too sloppy.

Too loud.

Too painful.

Too slow.

Too _weak_.

There were many reasons Kayn could name for his unsatisfaction thus bringing him to wonder, would he ever find the perfect fuck toy? Would he ever taste his sweet release?

Scoffing, the prodigy doesn’t bother to speak with the other student anymore, grabbing his belongings and exiting the room with a _slam_ , he makes his way to the male bathing house.

Restlessness heavy on his shoulders of not getting what he wanted, he shadow-steps through the corridors, wanting to arrive at his destination as soon as possible, wanting to rid of the shame and dishonour welling inside his anus.

Knowing the temples’ layout map like on the back of his hand, he navigates through the walls with his eyes closed, shaking his head in shame, he cusses. _So foolish._

Arriving not too long later at his destination, Kayn phases out of the wall silently, wanting very much some alone time to at least satisfy himself. It was like a repeating cycle every time Kayn was left unsatisfied, he always had to finish by himself at the end of the day.

Kayn unties the ropes that held together his pants and slides them down, hissing at the moist air that hits his exposed dick and the uncomfortable trickle where the drying semen drops.

“ _Kayn_.”

Whipping his head around, he turns to the incredibly familiar voice, startled. “Master Zed!”

It was always a surprise to see his master unmasked, but he was definitely in for a treat to see his masters naked torso, scarred, toned, wet.

It brought a rumble in his chest, some weird noise wanted to erupt from his throat, but he held it in.

Fastening the towel hung loosely on his hip, Zed approached Kayn, the sound of pitter patter from the wet floors colliding with his feet echo throughout the bath house.

“I didn’t realise you were in here, master.” Kayn doesn’t look into his master’s eyes, a bit compromised with knowing the fact there is semen dripping from his ass, and that his masters naked torso was just a little bit tasty to see.

“My finest student, unable to detect my presence?” Zed places a calloused hand atop of Kayn’s head. “What troubles your mind.”

Kayn doesn’t plan to tell his master that he’s a little sexually unsatisfied, averting his eyes to gaze upon the towel that hides his master’s lower regions.

But then he also all of a sudden realises, that this could be a perfect opportunity to have a fling with his master.

Kayn unconsciously licks his lips, looking at the faint line of light hair that trails down the navel, making Kayn keen and curious to see what lies under the towel.

“Kayn?”

“Apologies master Zed, but may I visit your chambers tonight?” Kayn feigns a bothered expression. “I have some questions I wish to ask, but I don’t deem it appropriate to ask whilst in the bath house, master.”

To say that Zed was a bit sceptical of his pupil was an understatement. Kayn had finally looked Zed in the eye with an unknown desire that lurked within those dark brown orbs and it has Zed curious, as to what the answer could be.

He always had a weaker spot for his student. “Alright.” Zed flicks a wet, white strand of hair out of his eyes, agreeing. “You may after your bathe.”

Dropping his hand from the prodigy’s head which has Kayn subconsciously keening for more touch, Kayn smiles. “Thank you, master.”

The echoing sounds of pitter patter drift slowly away as the master of the shadows exits the room, leaving the young acolyte to himself. Smirking, Kayn undoes his braid, letting the long locks of hair breathe from confinement.

Grabbing the wooden bucket from the floor and scooping copious amounts of water with it, Kayn pours the water at his behind first, rubbing at the rim of his hole gently.

_‘Insolent fool, having the audacity to finish his business inside of me.’_ The prodigy thinks to himself, prodding through the tight entrance of his rectum to clean the remains of semen inside.

‘Who does he think I am, an animal?’ he scowls particularly to no one.

With pride high on his chest, Kayn stood at the front of his masters’ bedroom, knocking softly.

“It is me, master.”

Several seconds later is when the prodigy hears an indication to walk in. Opening the door of the room, there is a faint scent of a hazel candle smell lurking within the room.

Stepping inside, he takes note of the dimly lit candle by his master’s bedside, illuminating the armor that sat beside it and the very master himself, standing by with arms crossed around his chest.

Silence was shared, Zed waiting for his student to speak up his troubled thoughts.

Kayn was ready to put his plan into action.

“Master Zed...” Kayn almost whispers sultrily, tucking back long strands of hair behind his ear, fluttering his eyelids, stepping closer to the white-haired male. “I wish for you to teach me pleasures of intercourse, master.”

Seemingly unfazed by the question by the exterior, Zed twitches on the interior.

Kayn watches his master like a prey, careful and precise with what reaction he can draw from the elder, confident in his plans victory.

Silence consumed the both of them, as if the gods were testing who were to break first.

With an unwavering expression, Zed speaks. “Is that all you wanted to ask me, Kayn?”

With a teasing smile, he answers. “Yes master.”

The leader of the order lets out a breath and uncrosses his arms, walking towards the younger male.

Praising himself in victory, Kayn celebrates when his master takes steps closer towards him.

_My potential has been realised!_

Bodies and faces only mere inches apart, Kayn drapes his arms around Zed’s neck, inching his lips closer to his master’s ear. “Thank you, master.”

Pulling his head back to ghost his lips on Zed’s jaw, Kayn bares his mouth open to bite at his master until a painful sensation rips from his hair.

“Ouch!” Kayn hisses.

“To when did I say I would indulge with you, Kayn?” Zed gazes down at the pained face of his acolyte, hand buried deep on the scalp pulling at the long strands of hair.

Kayn struggles against the hold of his teacher’s harsh grip at his head. “You are not ready.”

This isn’t what he had planned to happen.

Hearing those words, Kayn thought back to all of the other times he fucked around with the other acolytes of the order, remembering how none of them had lasted like Kayn did, there was no one like him, he was more than ready.

“Master!? That’s not true, I am-!”

A pained cry leaves Kayn’s lips as his master ruthlessly drags him by the head, slamming the students’ head against his mattress, face smooshed into the cushion.

“Do you know what you are asking for, my student?” Zed towers behind the dark-haired male, looking down to the back of Kayn’s head pitifully.

Tugging his hair back harshly, Kayn gasps for air. “I do, master, I am,” he winces when Zed pulls at his hair yet again, tossing his body onto his masters’ bed like a potato sack.

“What is it that you are asking for then _, Kayn?_ ” Zed speaks lowly.

The tables had turned. This is not what the prodigy had expected.

“Ask nicely.”

Pondering on what options did he have left; he decides to go fourth. Ego hurt but pride still painfully high, Kayn doesn’t want to go down without a challenge. Especially after the tragedy of the incident that happened not long ago with the other acolyte.

“It is as you heard, master...”

Picking himself up and crawling on all fours towards his master, he nuzzles his nose onto Zed’s clothed dick.

“I wish for you to fuck me, _Zed_. Please?”

Honorifics forgotten and what a painful tease Kayn was, Zed gives into temptation and threw all sense out the non existent window, pulling Kayn up to a sloppy, messy kiss.

Kayn lets out an obedient moan, hoping to fuel the fire that was his master’s lust towards him.

Had Kayn kissed any of the previous acolytes before? No. They were not worthy enough to claim such a sacred act. But this, his masters’ lips and tongue dominating his own was more than dirty enough to set his heart erection on fire.

With new knowledge and experience came a new found lust. Fingers travelling to the edge of Zed’s shirt, Kayn pulls at it impatiently, wanting the offending piece of clothing to be rid off.

He yearns to see his master’s naked torso again.

Breaking apart their lips momentarily, Kayn almost tears off the top Zed wore and discards the clothing onto the floor, hungrily chasing for the experienced pair lips and tongue that belonged to his master.

_Master Zed’s kisses are the best..._

Kayn pulls Zed down with him back onto the bed and flips their positions. With Zed’s back on the bed now, their tongues wrestle for dominance before Zed pulls away first, gasping for air.

Not speaking a word, Zed stares into his prodigy’s eyes, breathing uneven. Kayn huffs out a chuckle.

“See, master?” Kayn straddles Zed’s hips, pushing hair from his frontside to tuck behind his shoulders, arching his back splendidly and jutting his chest out seducingly.

“ _Don’t you know why I’m your best student, master Zed?_ ” He roams a hand on his own toned pec whilst unforgivingly teasing an index finger down Zed’s chest, causing Zed to draw a sharp breath in.

Not wanting to waste any further time, the finger stops at where the edge of Zed’s pants lay, and what lays underneath those pants, is what Kayn so eagerly wants to taste.

Kneeling down and licking his top lip, Kayn peels the elastic down slowly, like opening a gift on Christmas day, treasuring every bit of surprise with the more skin he saw.

Strong in length, light veins prominent left right and centre, glistened lightly at the tip and a decent girth, there stood, Zed’s cock. 

Kayn drools, smiling almost wickedly and hypnotizingly at his master’s hot erection.

“Master...” Kayn whines, shoving himself down onto Zed’s cock immediately, drawing a hiss from the older male.

Bobbing his head back and forth like a pro, every time he sunk down, he inches the hot, thick cock deeper inside his throat. Salt tastes lie on his tongue, probably from the precum, but something about it knowing that this taste came from his master, made him want _more_.

Zed watches his student with hazy eyes, brining a hand to bury itself into the locks of Kayn’s hair.

Kayn, swallowing around his length and feeling the touch of his master’s hand, he keens further into the hand, ego encouraged and stroked to go on further, looking back into his master’s eyes.

Zed takes note of how absolutely wrecked his prodigy looked right now.

Glistening eyes and flushed cheeks, mouth stretched widely to accommodate the size of his appendage, hair sprawled out in vast directions on his shoulder, on his pelvis, everywhere, followed by the low moans from the younger male that sends vibrations into the pit of his stomach, Zed releases a low groan.

Hearing the sound of pleasure from his master, Kayn whines on the cock.

_Master Zed’s taste is the best..._

“Kayn...” He tightens his grip on the prodigy’s hair.

Hole twitching in anticipation and ready to be filled to the brim with, Kayn pulls off from Zed, slowly, sucking tightly around the cock to drain every last drop from his master, sliding off with a slick _pop_.

Zed groans when he sees the long string of saliva connected from his students’ tongue from his dick.

“I have waited eons for this moment, master Zed...” Kayn speaks with a dazed smile.

The prodigy stood on his knees, peeling his own pants down sensually, hard cock springing freely from its confinements. Kayn’s mind feels all fuzzy when he looks down at his own erection in comparison to his masters’, comparing their sizes and drooling in the process.

Kayn was not small, no. But Zed was just simply bigger.

Kayn adjusts himself above Zed, positioning his needy hole above the hard cock. Feeling the wet tip prod at his entrance, Kayn shudders euphorically, truly pleased that just maybe, this is the moment.

He had gone an unsatisfying round with a fellow acolyte not long ago, so he makes the decision that prep was not needed.

What’s more exciting than adding a little pain anyway?

With what seemed like a hypnotized grin, Kayn laughs before bottoming out, penetrating himself onto Zed’s cock all in one go, causing Zed to moan aloud.

“Fuck _, masterr!_ ” Back arching splendidly, Kayn cries out aloud.

On the high that was his masters’ thick cock, Kayn doesn’t stop and continues to bounce up and down, ass slapping against Zed’s pelvis and thighs loudly.

“ _I knew, you were the only one for me, master! I feel_ ,” He stutters a bit forward when a particular thrust met with a special spot inside. “- _so, fucking, good!_ ”

While the prodigy enjoys himself far too much on an adult’s cock, it has Zed thinking where and who on Runeterra taught him to be this pretentious slut?

With every thrust was accompanied with a loud moan from Kayn. Zed decides that it’s time to silence his student. Reaching over to where his armour lay, he grabs a red cloth beside it.

Too drowned in his own world, Kayn’s eyes snap open when two strong hands come to grab at his toned waist, gasping when their positions were flipped yet again.

This time, Kayn’s back was against the mattress. “Huh?”

“Naive little brat...” Zed tsks, pulling out of the other male, causing Kayn to scramble on his elbows.

“Master!? what are you-” Without a second to react, fast precise hands grab both of Kayn’s wrists at the same time, pining them above the younger male.

Hissing at the impact, Kayn struggles against the iron like grip, thrashing around before realising a particular red fabric binds his wrists.

“Naive little Kayn.” Zed flicks at Kayn’s leaking erection, body responding in a twitch.

“Do you really think _sex_ is just making yourself feel good? Just to cum?” Zed reaches a hand to squeeze at the base of Kayn’s dick tightly, earning a pained moan from the other male.

Blushing at his masters’ stare so sharp it felt like daggers, Kayn responds. “It is all I desire for, master.” He says through gritted teeth, frontside a bit sensitive from the works his master does on it.

It is Zed’s turn to chuckle now.

“Ah!”

Zed thumbs roughly to Kayn’s slit.

“As I thought, you are not ready. Far from it.”

Just as Kayn was ready to retort and argue, a hand comes to clasp over his mouth.

“But because you asked so nicely,”

Zed repositions his length by Kayn’s entrance, slamming back in abruptly, drawing a muffled moan from behind his palm.

“I may show you why, you are not ready, Kayn.”

Kayn shudders at the way his master calls his name, unsure if it is admiration or submission he feels from his words.

Remembering the sight of when Kayn faltered, Zed angles a harsh thrust into a particular position within Kayn and all of a sudden, the student rolls his head back, thrashing, seeing stars.

With experience and precision, Zed slams continuously in and out of his prodigy, hand pumping Kayn’s weeping length at the same time.

Pleasure too evident on Kayn’s face and moans consuming the room, the student feels for the first time in forever, his incoming release.

Attempting to meet with his masters thrust, the stimulation within him proving too much to handle, Kayn cries.

“Master, please, I’m going to-”

Hissing again, Kayn winces when his hair was pulled at and the hand that was previously stroking at a relentless pace, now fastens itself too tightly at the base of his dick.

“W-why!?”

“Sex, is not just pleasure, Kayn.”

Flipping the prodigy and himself around, Zed seats underneath Kayn, his scarred chest against Kayn’s back whilst his arms hook under Kayn’s legs, spreading him open, exposed, nothing to hide.

Resuming his pace in the new position, Zed practically drops Kayn down onto his cock, earning a lewd scream from the younger males’ lips.

Flexibility be damned.

Kayn doesn’t know how, but the arm that hooked his leg open had found its way to his chest, now stimulating his left nipple. Pulling, rolling, tugging, sensations that Kayn had never imagined his chest would feel this way before.

“F-fuck, _master...!_ ” Kayn whines.

Everywhere was being stimulated. Everything felt so good.

No one had ever made him feel this way before. _So high, so wanted, so good._

From the hot breath that breathes by his neck, nipping at places Kayn didn’t know himself was sensitive.

To the experienced hand that plays at his toned chest and nipples, twisting, fondling, pulling.

Following up with the hot and heavy cock reaching so deep inside of him, slamming, drilling, pounding into his prostate, Kayn’s body was overwhelmed and washed in waves of ecstasy.

Body being fucked so well he nearly lays limp, Kayn doesn’t know if he can forget this feeling. Hands bounded, unable to act upon anything but pleasure.

“You cannot handle what you feel now, Shieda.”

Like adding fuel to a fire, the name drop ignites a whine from Kayn’s lips, unable to think clearly.

“This is merely the beginning.”

Pushing his body forward along with his student, Kayn’s face lays against the mattress and ass high, Zed pounds into the younger male into submission.

Severely nearing his climax, every last bit of sanity was fucked right out of Kayn’s mind, only knowing of the pleasure that comes from his master and the thick rod crushing his prostate into a state of pure bliss.

_Ahh. Master Zed’s cock is the best..._ _♥_

Nearing his own release, Zed quickens and fucks at a harsh pace, grunting.

“ _Shieda_...!”

“ _Master...! I-Aaah!”_ Climax shocking his body like lightning and the feeling of his master releasing thick fluids within him, Kayn thrashes his head and arches his back so far, cumming so hard against the sheets, Zed was almost sure his prodigy had passed out.

Withdrawing himself from the younger males’ filled hole, he drops.

Zed leans over to check on his student.

Something feral stirs within Zed when he brushes the strands of hair from Kayn’s face, seeing an expression that screamed; the best.

Drool stains.

Breathing uneven.

Flushed cheeks.

Blown pupils.

An absolutely wrecked smile, like a child who discovers a new play thing, wanting it all for himself.

“ _Master Zed’s dick...”_ Kayn mumbles very softly.

“ _It is the best...”_ He whispers before falling into a well-deserved slumber.

Sighing, Zed places a hand a top Kayn’s head.

“What will I do with you, Shieda...”

**Author's Note:**

> shieda kayn. that is all.


End file.
